The Red Fruit Bursts Open
by xLuna7x
Summary: Japan doesn't understand all the feelings that rush around inside of him when he sees England. What are all of those feelings?  Real names are used!   Hetalia: Axis Powers does not belong to me!


_Oh no. Our eyes met!_ Suddenly it felt hot in the room and I had to advert my stare. There was no way I could do this. I can't be in the same room with him right now. It's too much! The pounding in my chest was getting unbareable but I was lucky that it started right as the meeting came to an end. _Thank you kami-sama!_ I didn't see his expression before I rushed from the room and the air that hit me made it feel as if I hadn't been breathing that entire time. I didn't realize how tense the atmosphere between him and I actually was.

I had gotten up quite early the next morning, after a night of very little sleep. How could I possibly sleep when all I could think about was him! There is just no possible way that could happen! It wasn't long before I had arrived at the meeting place and though I was wishing to see him standing there, sadly, I was greeted by a rather enthusiastic Alfred. Deciding to push my worries aside for the moment, I let myself get taken by what the man was saying._ What is this feeling?_

It was the nonsense that he would usually go on about and it couldn't keep my attention for long. The jolt was quick through my body but I maintained myself and turned to see that Arthur had entered the room. Suddenly my heart was racing again but with Alfred standing by my side I was a little more calm. I could feel the corner of my lips pull up at the corner but I wasn't sure if I was actually smiling. It was too sudden and I was still in shock from seeing him; he usually never showed up this early. A soft "Good morning" was all I was able to come out with. _What is this feeling?_

The meeting went on as usual but my thoughts were not with the group. I couldn't shake the fact that I could swear I saw a hurt expression on Arthur when he entered the room this morning. Soon everything was over and I was back at my house, doing the normal cleaning that I did every day when I got back. Freezing for a moment, a sharp pain shot through my chest and I felt like crying. I had forgotten the picture of him and I that I had placed on the shelf. _What is this feeling?_

_Why does this hurt so much? I don't know what to do anymore. This isn't fair. _The house had become stuffy now and the air was thick everywhere I went to clean. All of the memories of us together were flashing through my mind and it was getting harder to concentrate on anything. Needing fresh air, my body moved on it's own and I stepped outside, only to have my heart nearly stop. Those green eyes were looking at me, and they looked so hurt. _What is this feeling?_

_Why are you here, Arthur? _ So many thoughts went through my head but it came rushing forward and I felt the tears pour down my cheeks as I tightened my jaw. _I can't!_ Turning quickly, I began to run as if it were for my life. _Please don't tell me, in that sweet voice of yours, that this was never real. Please don't show me that innocent, kind smile of yours! _I was breathing heavily but in a moment there is no breath in me. His arms are wrapped tightly around me, and he is trembling. _What is this feeling?_

Once I calmed myself down, we went back to my house and sat down to talk about everything. "Kiku, I'm sorry." I could feel the frown on my face as I shook my head and stared into his green, angelic like eyes. Still I can not find my voice. There is no way I could possibly talk when we're this close. _What is this feeling? _There is no way I could possibly talk when my heart is beating so loudly in my ears. _What is this feeling?_ There is no way I could possibly talk when..."Kiku, I want you to be with me," There is nothing else in the world.

There are no other people and everything is gone; there is only him and I. There are no tears this time when he looks at me with that wonderful smile of his. Instead there is a warm feeling in my chest, a tug at my heart, and a gentle smile on my lips. I've only realized it now...

That _**I..love you.**_


End file.
